My Love
by ChanyeolKokTinggi
Summary: "Waktu itu, Kris lagi jalan dengan gaya cool nya, jaketnya di taro di pundak, sambil ngunyah permen karet. Pas jalan ga liat-liat, pas gue tengok lagi udah nabrak sodaranya, iya tiang bendera."
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVE**

**Summary :: "Waktu itu, Kris lagi jalan dengan gaya **_**cool **_**nya, jaketnya di taro di pundak, sambil ngunyah permen karet. Pas jalan ga liat-liat, pas gue tengok lagi udah nabrak sodaranya, iya tiang bendera." (apa ini!?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol pov**

**1. Kamvretos**

Pas itu, kita masih sama-sama kuliah. Kita sekolah bareng sekelas dan kita berdua naksir sama seorang-khem!-cowok canteks. Kalo gue, gue naksirnya sama Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Kris naksirnya sama Suho, anak kelas sebelah, sekelas juga sama Baekhyun. Saat itu rambut Kris masih sepundak bagaikan andhika bogoshippo band sementara badan gue asli kerempeng dan rambut nggak ketata rapih. Tapi syukurnya setelah ke salon mamah dedeh (numpang promosi bentar ya) kita berdua jadi cakep, dan badan gue berisi kagak kerempeng lagi. Terimakasih mamah dedeh.

—Oke, jadi tadi itu kilas balik jaman begonya gue sama Kris. Gak usah di kasih tau siapa-siapa, ini rahasia, oke. Sekarang kita udah hampir lulus, nyokap bokap kita sama-sama gak mau nampung anaknya yang udah ganteng dirumah mereka, kita diusir secara kejam.

"_Woe Chanyeol! Beresin baju lu! Anak kerempeng gini apa yang mau mamah banggain!" _kata emak gue pake suara sembilan oktafnya yang cetarr sekali. Sambil ngelempar baju-baju gue entah itu yang udah sobek sana-sini digigitin tikus sama yang masih baru, beserta sekantung uang 500 ribu rupiah. Kere. _"Mah! Aku mau diapain mah!" _tanya gue, sumpah gue panik banget. Azzz helo, siapa yang panik mamahnya tiba-tiba ngelempar baju kita. _"Mamah mau liat kamu mandiri! Udah kuliah masih aja di tampung dirumah, sana pergi!"_

Lalu dengan latar lagu cita citata sakitnya tuh disini, gue pergi. Sama tetangga gue juga dikasih efek-efek hujan, muka gue dibikin segalau-galaunya. Kemudian pak sutradara teriak—eh pas itu ga lagi syuting.

Nah kalo Kris ceritanya beda _again, _dia ini nyokap bokapnya mau aja nampung dia, tapi adeknya—Tao namanya—yang ngusir dia. Pake tongkat wushunya yang super panjang—dia les wushu disekolahnya—si Tao ngomong ama si Kris. _"Gege! Pergi dari rumah, atau mati!" _Kris pun lari compang-camping seperti maling kesetanan, bahkan hampir ketabrak mobil. Sampe-sampe yang dibawa sama Kris pun hanya uang sebesar 350 rebu. Ditengah jalan, pas gue basah kuyup, kita ketemu.

"Yeol! Lo... kenape basah gitu?" tanyanya, sok-sok-an dramatis padahal gue tau dia pingin ngakak. Abis itu gigi tonggosnya yang silau bakal dipamerin ke gue, warnanya kaya lampu jalan pula, kuning. "Gue diusir sama nyokap, entah gue mau tinggal dimana... kalo lo .."

Dia tiba-tiba gajadi ngakak, "Gue diusir ama si Tao. Tai banget dia tuh, enak banget ngusir gue. Hmn... kalo gini, mendingan kita kerjasama ajin." Katanya si Kris, kita pun berkeliling tujuh turunan mencari kost-kostan yang sebulan tigaratus ribu. Setelah ketemu, kita berdua tinggal disitu. Sekamar.

SEKAMAR.

Jadi kalo mandi kita gantian, kalo si Kris udah bangun, dia mandi abis itu pake baju, terus bangunin gue cipika-cipiki (ew,jijik banget gue dicium dia!) tapi setelah itu, Kris nggak pernah bangun duluan karena jam 3 gue bangun berkat alarm di hape nokia gue. Kita juga ngomongin soal kerjaan, sampe lupa kita punya rumah sendiri. Si Kris kerja pagi sampe siang—kalo kuliahnya malem—sementara gue mangkal di tukang ojek bermodal lipstick tebel sama kedipan genit; amiiit bukan gitu maksud gue. Sementara gue kerja jaga warnet sore-sore sampe malem karena gue kuliah pagi.

Untungnya cukup untuk kehidupan.

"Om, mau main warnet om, sejam." Kata seorang laki-laki ke gue, gue ngelihat dia sambil nutupin inboxan fb gue ama si Baekhyun. Oh iye numpang promo ya, add fb gue! _Chanyeolchiieetinggi calonpacarnyaBaekhyunByun tinggalsekostkostansamabuletonggosjelektapikinigantengbernamaKrisWu. _Add ya! Gak add awas! Nah kembali lagi ke cerita, gue pun ngambil duit nya goceng. "Tuh dek, yang nomor delapan kosong." Kata gue. Si laki-laki itu ngangguk dan ngedatengin nomor lapan, nah muncul tuh orang baru masuk.

Ternyata oh ternyata itu lah si Dio, Dio ini pacarnya Kai tapi sayangnya itu kata Kai, kata Dio dia nggak pacaran sama siapa-siapa sampe sekarang dan naksir sama orang lain. "Woy! Dio!" panggil gue. Si Dio senyum terus nyamper, "Weh kebetulan, gue lagi mau buka efbi, nih! Ada yang kosong kagak billingnya?"

"Aduuh, gimana ya, Di. Terakhir nomor lapan, tapi udah dipake ama bocah, lu nunggu sejaaam aja gak apa-apa, ya? Yayaya?" si Dio keliatan bingung, mikir dulu. Bhaha nenek-nenek juga tau kalo orang bingung pasti mikir. Tapi raut mukanya nggak enak nih. "Yah gimana nih, Yol(?). gue perlunya sekarang, soalnya gue udah di chat ama si temsek. Gimana nihhh..."

Gue ngerasa aneh, biasanya Dio kagak mau ngobrol ama si Kai alis temsek. Tapi kenapa sekarang...kayanya penting banget...apa jangan-jangan Dio di..._**yadongnya fikiranku yaallah...maafkan hamba...**_"Emang ada perlu apa lo ama si temsek?" tanya gue. Mata gue pun gue sipit-sipitin biar keliatan serem, nggak ngaruh apa-apa sih padahal. Ya supaya keren aja gitu.

"Ck, lo kepo amat si! Ada kagak, sih!"

_TEK!_

Tiba-tiba aja mati lampu, semua orang yang nyewa billing kecewa. "Om gimana ni om.." "Om kok mati lampu om?"_—pertanyaan paling bego—_"Om aku lagi main game nih udah mau menang masa mati lampu ih!" "Yaah.." "Om mati lampu" "Om" "Om" "Om"

_Om dimana-mana..._

"Weeey udah tenang lu pada, paling juga mati lampunya cuman bentar!" kata gue. Gue pun meriksa efbi gue, layarnya item. "Eh?" kebiasaan pikun emang. Dio muter bola matanya males, "Mati lampu oon!" katanya kenceng, hancurlah gue di depan orang-orang yang lagi main warnet.

Sorenya sebelum gue berangkat kuliah, gue ngobrol ama si Kris yang kebetulan baru pulang kerja. Kerjaannya Kris ini lebih enak dari gue, dia jadi tukang jaga di indomaret. "Kris, tadi pas gue jaga warnet mati lampu, loh." "Iya gue tau." Dia ngejawabnya cepet, gue pun melihat Kris sedang asik-asiknya sms an ama gebetan. Huasem! Gue pun pergi kuliah dengan muka ditekuk, tapi tekukan itu hilang setelah melihat _my baby hunny _Baekhyun. (alay alay) Baekhyun sore ini asli, lebih cakep dari sore-sore kemaren.

Gayanya Baekhyun itu.. simple.. jadi gue suka sama dia. Sesuatu yang sederhana dari Baekhyun itu bisa terlihat istimewa (ala chibi) dimata gue. Walaupun kadang si Baekhyun ini rempong—kelewat rempong, contohnya, bawa eyeliner kemana-mana—tapi gue salut, karena dia pake eyeliner, Baekhyun bela-belain nggak nangis karena takut eyelinernya luntur. Coba bayangin pas si Baekhyun nangis terus dimukanya ada item-item, malu mah malu tuh dia.

Baekhyun ini deket sama salah satu cowok sebut saja namanya adalah Chen. Chen itu murid pindahan dari china tapi ayahnya orang korea, jadi ya mukanya korea namanya cina. Marganya kim. Gue sebenarnya cemburu sama Chen, dia bisa segampang itu akrab sama Baekhyun, sementara gue hanya mengangumi Baekhyun dari sini (eaa..eaa..eaa..) haaah, betapa menderitanya Park Chanyeol...

Samar-samar gue dari jauh ngelihat pergerakkan mulut Chen, tangannya ngerangkul Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sama sekali gak nolak. Si Baekhyun Cuma senyum-senyum ngedengerin Chen, abis itu ngeliat ke arah Chen dan ngangguk. Lo tau si Chen bilang apa? Si Chen ngomong gini...

"_Byun Baekhyun, mau ga jadi pacar gue?"_

POTEEEK! INI LEBIH MEMALUKAN DARIPADA DIKATAIN OON SAMA DIO DIWARNET TADI! ASLI KAMPREEETTTTTTTTT.

Capslock jebol :D

Gue mencoba bersabar, di berbagai pelajaran gue selalu melihat kemesraan ChenBaek. Dan Baekhyun apa-apaan mau-mau aja! Gue harus bikin perhitungan. Contohnya nih, dipelajaran kimia, kita lagi bedah badan kodok. Si Chen ( dengan lantangnya ) ngomong kayak gini, ekhem, _"Baekhyun, aku nggak apa-apa jadi kodok percobaan, asalkan yang membedah aku tuh kamu." _Langsung di cie-cie-in. Lihat aja! Kalo nanti Chen beneran jadi kodok, gue bejeg! Bahkan tadi kodok yang gue bedah pun nggak berbentuk, iya gue ngebayangin itu Chen! Gue esmosi sama Chen! **Chen lo asdfghjkl! #$%^&***.

Nah sekarang udah pelajaran kuliah terakhir, gue liat si Chen ijin ke kamar mandi bentar. Sekarang lagi pelajaran mtk, dan gue duduk sendiri. Akhirnya gue maju ke bangku Baekhyun, "Baekhyun.."

Si Baekhyun nengok, "Apa?"

"G-G-G-g-g-gu-guu-gue..."

Gue deg-deg-an, gue pingin banget nembak Baekhyun sekarang mumpung pada gak merhatiin dan lagi nggak ada Chen. Gue nggak mau sakit hati ngeliat kemesraan ChenBaek lagi! Dengan segenap keberanian, "..Su-"

_Tenet tenet tenet tenenenenet. Teeenet. Teeeenet. Teeenet teenet teenet teeeeeenet. /bacanya pake nada yang masha and the bear ya/_

Sialan, bel sialan, bel kamvretos mamamia cokolatos! Demi yang kuning-kuning ngambang dikali! Gue gak jadi ngomong. Super duber kamvretos! "Lo.. mo ngomong apa sama gue?" tanyanya.

"Gak jadi." Kata gue dengan muka cuek, langsung beres-beresin buku dan kebetulan si Chen udah dateng kemudian cium Baekhyun. Males banget!

Sesampainya dikamar kost, Kris menyambut gue dengan semangkok indomi bulgogi. "Ada apa nih?" tanya gue bingung. Dari kamar mandi, keluarlah si Suho. "Lah? Ho, ngapain lo disini?" kata gue. Si Suho tampak bingung-bingung mau bilang apa, mukanya merah merona kaya di pakein citra. "Broh! Lo tau 'kan tadi gue lagi sms an ama si Suho? Jadi gue nembak dia..." si Kris ngomong ngegantung, nyedot mie nya dulu. "Kita udah jadian."

"APEEEH!" gue pingsan ditempat.

**2. The power of Kris!**

"Elu sih Kris, udah gue bilang gue aja yang ngomong. Lo jadi gak kuliah kan?" samar-samar gue denger si Suho ngomong, sementara si Kris ngejawab, "Gimana bisa aku kuliah sementara kamu jagain si Chanyeol? Kita harus bareng-bareng dong, Chanyeol temen aku, berarti temen kamu juga! Karena kita temennya, kita harus jagain dia kalo dia sakit!" kata si Kris. Si Suho ngehela nafas. "Chanyeol.. wooy.. kita bertiga bosen nih nungguin elo.."

Eh bentar? Bertiga? Bukannya yang nungguin gue cuman si Kris ama si Suho? Satunya lagi siapa? Nyokap? Bokap? Atau siapa?

Gue pun pelan-pelan membuka mata gue, orang pertama yang gue liat adalah Suho yang senyum tulus ke gue. "Ho..." kata gue. Gue pun mencoba inget-inget apa yang udah bikin gue pingsan seperti ini, gue nyoba duduk terus gue ngeliat Kris juga senyum. Udah deh berasa liat nyokap sama bokap, duh gue kangen sama mereka. eh dari dapur ada yang dateng bawa mangkok.

"Weh Baekhyun, si Chanyeol udah bangun nehh." Kata si Kris. Dia _wink-wink _an sama si Suho. "Yeol, gue ama Suho keluar bentar dulu ya. Kan ada si Baekhyun, lo dijagain dia dulu ya. Oh iya, kayanya dia nginep deh, soalnya gue mau nginep dirumahnya Suho." Baru jadian udah main nginep aja.

Keheningan pun memasuki gue dan Baekhyun. Dia mulai ngomong duluan, "Keadaan kamu gimana? Udah ga panas 'kan? Tadi badan kamu panas banget.." dia ngedatengin gue sambil megang jidat gue. Abis itu ngangguk-ngangguk. Dia ngeliat mata gue bentar, gue juga sama. "Yeol.. gue udah.. tau." Apa? Baekhyun tau apa? "Lo... suka sama gue." Katanya pake suara kecil. Kamvretos, siapa yang ngasih tau Baekhyun? Suho kah? Kris kah? Tapi kayaknya, Kris deh, soalnya gak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang tau gue naksir Baekhyun kecuali si Kris. Pasti pas gue pingsan, si Kris sms si Baekhyun gini, _'Baekhyun! Si Chanyeol pingsan!' _terus pas si Baekhyun bales _'kenapa?' _di bales sama Kris gini _'dia kangen sama lo!'_

Aaah Kris.

Baekhyun udah buka mulut tapi gue tahan, "Gue tau lo udah jadian ama si Chen," gue menghela nafas. "Gue telat, 'kan?" kata gue. Baekhyun nggeleng, "Lo masih bisa kok. Gue bakal berusaha." Katanya. Dia meluk gue. Yaallah, jantung gue udah _dugeum-dugeum/? _Nih!

"Ba- Baekhyun.."

"Udah lo tenang aja, gak ada yang tau."

**3. Putus**

Gue pun memutuskan ngambil kelas pagi buat ngehindarin Baekhyun. Pesan LINE nya, statusnya di path, dm nya di instagram, bbmnya, inbox efbinya, semuanya gak ada yang gue bales. Walaupun Baekhyun emang udah bilang dia bakal berusaha—gue gak tau dia berusaha apaan—tapi gue tetep nggak mau bales dan menghindar. Ya, gue harus move on dari si Baekhyun agar gue nggak terus mikirin dia. Apalah hidup gue ini selama gue naksir si Baekhyun? Nggak guna!

Siang itu dia bikin status di bbm sama facebook, sama dua-duanya. _'lo marah jangan gini, bocah tau gak. Bales gue.'_

Gue tentu aja gak terima kalo dibilang bocah, yang bocah itu yang nanya kenapa mati lampu? Ngadu mati lampu, dan curhat tentang gamenya pas mati lampu. Nah itu yang namanya bocah. Gue pun ngirim pesan dari LINE.

"Gue gak marah kok sama lo." Kata gue. Nggak lama, si Baekhyun pun ngebales gini, "Terus lo kemana? Lo kuliah kapan? Kenapa pesan gue gak lo bales?"

"Gue kuliah pagi. Gue mau move on."

"Move on? Lo mau move on sedangkan gue ama Chen udah putus gitu? Pas gue nggak ada hubungan sama siapa-siapa lo pingin move on gitu? Terus lo ngapain, pho –in gue sama Chen gitu. Iya."

Anjir, serem banget ngomongnya. "Apa? Lo udah putus?"

Dia pun menghabiskan waktu lima menit buat bales pesan gue.

"Gue udah tau lo suka sama gue...

Sebelum gue jadian, pas kita inbox an, gue tau lo suka gue karena satu-satunya orang yang sering banget ngeinbox gue itu elu.

Terus gini? Lu mau move on gini? Terus gue gantian gitu? Ngeliatin lo, ngirimin lu inbox? Iya?"

Tak apa soda tak habis, gue terlalu seru nge-LINE sama si Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian dia ngirim pesan lagi ke gue. "Makasih." Dan kemudian, gue gak bisa kontak Baekhyun di medsos manapun.

**4. Awal**

Gue pun kembali kuliah sore. Sekarang gue nggak pernah ngeliat Baekhyun lagi dimana-mana, bahkan pas dia duduk di belakang gue pun, dia diem. Nggak ngomong apa-apa. Pas mau pulang, dia nahan gue. "Makasih udah pernah suka sama gue." Matanya udah mau nangis, dan dia nangis buat pertama kalinya. Matanya hari ini sama-sekali gak pake eyeliner, pokoknya dia gak pake eyeliner lagi deh.

"Baek—"

"Pergi! Pergi!"

"Baekhyun..."

"...Maaf."

**5. Kemudian**

Si Chen sama Baekhyun ngomong diem-diem di belakang sekolah, sementara gue yang waktu itu deket gudang cuman bisa nguping—iya jadi gudang sama belakang sekolah itu deket. Nah, dengan ilmu mata batin dari ki joko bodo dan telinga super ini, gue nguping.

"_Kenapa lo putusin gue?"_

Baekhyun nunduk, mukanya Chen keliatan marah banget waktu itu. _"Jawab, Baekhyun! Kenapa lo putusin gue!" _dia ngedorong badan Baekhyun sampe nabrak pohon, abis itu mukanya deket banget sama mukanya Baekhyun hampir ciuman. Sayangnya gue gak bisa denger dia ngomong apa, si Chen terus pergi, sementara muka Baekhyun item-item.

Gue akhirnya ber inisiatif ngebantu Baekhyun. Setelah si Chen pergi jauh banget, gue pun datengin Baekhyun. "Kamu ngapain.." katanya dengan suara gemeteran. Gue ngulurin tangan gue tapi si Baekhyun kagak nyahut-nyahut. Akhirnya gue pun mendekat dan menarik Baekhyun buat meluk dia. "Nangis aja... nangis aja kalo lo bisa ngerasa baik dengan nangis.." _dan gue merasa gentleman ashoooy..._

Baekhyun ngeremes baju gue sampe kerasa ketat, gue ngerasa kalo dada gue sama perut gue juga basah. Ternyata si Baekhyun banyak banget kalo nangis. "Lo udah tenang?" kata gue. Dia ngangguk, walaupun gue gak yakin dia denger gue atau kagak soalnya masih aja nangis.

Si Baekhyun pun ngangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa... kenapa lo muncul? Kenapa?" entahlah, si Baekhyun antara bersyukur-nggak bersyukur ada gue. "Karena gue... gue suka sama lo."

**bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love**

**6. Anak yang baik**

"Chanyeol." Si Kris manggil gue yang lagi asik-asiknya bengong, menganggu imajinasi indah gue dimana gue lagi ciuman mesrah sama Baekhyun. "Bro, lu lagi kagak badmood kan bro?"

Orang ini mungkin begok, emang muka gue gak kebaca sama dia? Tapi yaudahlah, kasian udah kepo-kepo eh gak dijawab. "Iya kok, kenapa emangnya?" kata gue. "Gini bro, bentar lagi kan kita lulus kuliah tuh ye, S1, nah nanti abis jadi alumni gue pengen nikah ama si Suho terus—"

"Bentar-bentar," kata gue. "Jangan bilang lo mau nyuruh gue nyari kost-kost-an baru supaya lo ama si Suho bisa tinggal disini gitu?" kata gue. Gue berharap, si Kris cuman mau ngabarin abis nikah ama si Suho, gue dapet rumah. Walaupun kecil nggak apa-apa, yang penting kan gue punya rumah tuh.

"—Sayangnya, iya."

WEHAT!? "Kris, lo bisa-bisanya nyuruh gue pindah, sementara lo ama si Suho, bikin anak, disini. Lo nggak inget? Pas gue sama lo sama-sama di usir sama nyokap? Pas kita belajar masak indomi bareng si Juleha? Pas kita ngerjain skripsi bareng-bareng? Pas gue curhat tentang warnet? Pas gue minta lo nyuri poster suju di indomaret? Pas lo cipika-cipiki gue? Pas—"

"Cukup Yol, cukup." Katanya Kris. Asli, gue pengen banget nabok dia kalo gue gak inget yang gue omongin itu. Gitu-gitu, pas baru nge kost disini juga bayarnya pake duit Kris, duit gue di bagi dua, jadi si Kris punya 300 rebu, gue punya 250 rebu, terus duit gue 20 rebu dipake beli indomi, 15 rebu dipake beli sikat gigi, 28 rebu dipake beli pepsoden, terus 187 rebu buat bayar salon mamah dedeh, alhasil sisanya tinggal duit si Kris yang 300 rebay, dipake beli tetek-bengek daftar kerja, terus hidup tanggal tua dengan sisa duit 250 rebu, TERUS BISA-BISANYA GUE DISURUH PINDAH? GITU AJA? Wehat?

"Gue tau lo fanboyingan ama suju terus kapan kita belajar bikin indomi sama Juleha? Ekhem gini aja, gue bakal bantuin elo nyari kontrakan yang sebulannya 300 rebu, ngasih lo modal." Kata Kris. Tiba-tiba gue ngebungkuk nyiumin sepatunya, bau banget. Ada bau tai ayam lah, tai tikus lah, tai manusia lah, bekas emi lah, bekas muntah bubur lah, tanahlah—macem-macem kek gado-gado. Gue pun sesenggukkan ( pura-pura biar dramatis ) terus latar suaranya lagu yang ada di indosiar pas orangnya berdo'a _"yaallah... tabahkanlah hati hamba... bukakanlah pintu hati teman satu kost hamba yaallah.." _

"Kris! Jangan usir gue, gue mau tinggal dimana!? Masa gue mau jadi orang pinggiran? Terus emangnya masih jaman kontrakan 300 rebu sebulan? Lo berani ngasih gue berapa?" _latar-suara ganti; Lihatlah dan bukalah mata hatimu ... melihat (ku) lemah terluka ... namun semangat (mu) tak akan pernah pudar ... ngusir .. aku dari kost-kostan... _( sedih banget T-T lo semua wajib nangis! )

Kris natep gue datar, terus kita denger ada suara si Suho dari jauh. Eh bener itu Suho, lari dia buru-buru sambil melotot ke gue –iya gue ngeliat—terus balik melotot ke si Kris. "Papah! Kamu apain anak kita!?" kata nya Suho. Terus latar-suaranya ganti lagi jadi efek tegang yang indosiar ( juga ) ( indosiar kaya akan latar suara ) terus muka Suho di zoom-out zoom-in sampe lobang idungnya. Terus si Kris narik sepatu baunya, sementara gue di dongkol in. "Papah gak ngapa-ngapain kok, mah!"

Seketika gue merasa main sinetron putri yang tertukar –boong, gue gak pernah nonton filmnya—atau mungkin CHSI? Eh tapi kan disini gue yang di zhoumi (zholimi) masa gue jadi istri Kris? Ih, jijaay! I'am seme! "Woooy.., Kris! Plis jangan usir gue! Lo juga ho, sok tau amat! Pengen banget gue jadi anak lo? Hellow!" mendadak gue jadi gaul. Si Suho malah bingung, "Iya-iya gue sok tau. Lo berdua kenapa emang?" tanya Suho. Gue menjawabnya, pake efek petir di atas kepala, lagu suram galau. Lagu cita citata sakitnya tuh disini ( back sound favorit ahahahaha ) ( ga mungkin pake rv happiness ) ( mikir ! ) "Gue di usir nih ama calon suami lo!"

"Diusir? Dari sini? Terus gue sama Kris tinggal disini, gitu?" kata Suho, panik kayaknya. Entah panik karena gue diusir atau karena bakal tinggal satu kostan sama si Kris. Gue cuman ngangguk-ngangguk pake manyunin bibir. "Ew siapa yang mau tinggal di kostan? Gueinianakkonglomeratyeyjaditinggaldikostanitsnotmystyleoke!" si Suho tiba-tiba ngerap. Padahal kan rappernya exo itu gue, heeey gue nggak terima. Ini nggak bisa diterima. ANIIYAAAA ( ngikutin si temsek ) ( tampol )

"Kok kamu gitu sih? Salahku tuh apa?" katanya si Kris begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir, its not my style. "Kamu apa-apaan! Emangnya aku mau tinggal di kost an gini? Kamu gak inget rumahku tuh gede, mendingan tinggal dirumah aku! Biarin aja si Canyol merana disini! Asalkan kamu bahagia sama aku!"

Dongkol.

Ikan asin.

Cangcimen.

Cangcimen.

Mijon.

Mijon.

Mijon.

"Err... Suho?" kata gue. Setelah sekelibat ide melintas di otak gue, nggak ada salahnya gue coba tanyain ke si Suho, karena barangkali si Suho setuju sama yang gue mau. Jadi dibilang ide juga bukan, lebih menjerumus/? Ke permintaan sih, hehehe. "Boleh gak tinggal di rumah lu?"

_Krik_

_Krik_

Kris sama Suho kemudian tuker pandang, gak lama mereka ketawa bahak-bahak. Padahal kagak ada yang lucu, akhirnya si Kris nepuk pundak gue. "Lo mau tinggal dirumah Suho?" angguk "yang bagus?tinggi?keren?lega?" angguk "Balik aja sama nyokap lo sono!"

Jahat T-T kenapa gue nista banget gitu di ff ini, udah cukup! Hayati gak kuat! Pecahkan saja gelasnya, pecahkan supaya ramai! I lost my mind neoreul cheomanseulteun neol hanapekgo modhigfhdfgdhgf~ gee gee gee gee baby baby ba~by come on barbie lets go barbie u o uh~ u o uh~

"Lo boleh tinggal dirumah gue, asalkan jadi pembantu yang rajin, oke."

Whut?

Pembantu...

**7. Culun**

Semenjak gue di setujui sama Suho untuk tinggal dirumahnya –sebage pembantu- gue pun di latih jadi pembantu dari awal sama mereka berdua. Jadi akhirnya malemnya, gue sama Kris beres-beres pindah ke rumahnya Suho. Giliran si Kris aja, dapet kamar bagus, giliran gue kamar di pojokan. Kasurnya geveng, banyak nyamuknya, sebelas-duabelas sama kost-kost an gue sama Kris yang dulu ( berasa udah lama hahaha ) tapi bedanya semua kamar disini kedap suara jadi kalo gue berisikan di dalem nggak ada yang marah. ( pengalaman di marahin Juleha gara-gara ngeliat kecoa- Kris itu bukan gue- gue dikit siih )

Tapi latihannya nggak tanggung-tanggung, sampe ke kampus pun bahkan gue disuruh keliatan kaya pembantu. Gimana gue kagak sedih coba? Rambut gue diiket ke atas (mirip pocong jadi parno kalo ngaca.) pake kacamata superduber bulat. Oh iya tas. Lu tau tas yang di pake Sumi di acara sketsa tiap ke pasar? Gue pake tas itu T-T hancur sudah image gue di depan anak-anak kampus; apalagi Baekhyun.

Oh iya by the way tentang Baekhyun, hihihi, cerita nggak ya...hmm...hihihi, karena gue mimpin seluruh cerita disini (authornya kan ambil sudut pandang gue tuh jadi gue tau persis keseluruhan cerita) jadi gue boleh lah bagi dikit bocorannya sama elu.. jadi si Baekhyun disini mungkin jarang muncul karena chapter ini penuhnya ama KrisHo. Oh iya, sebenernya authornya nggak terlalu suka leader-couple tapi karena kalo Kris dipasangin ama Tao kagak cocok gegara mukanya Tao asli sangar jadilah ama si Suho. Untung kan gak ama gue? Gue selalu lope-lope Baekhyun untungnya:* /nyaampah/

Jadi sekarang pelajaran biologi, biologi sama fisika menurut gue sama aja, tapi ada bedanya juga sih. Jadi biologi minggu ini mempelajari yang ijo-ijo (serasa jadi kambing) maka belajarnya pun bukan didalem kelas tapi tur dadakan ke hutan lindung. Untung kagak ditagihin duit, heheh. Diperjalanan itu nyanyi-nyanyi, ato nggak si Sehun –Sehun ini pinter banget, dia jauuh lebih muda dari gue, mungkin 2 tahun lebih mudalah,tapi dia seangkatan sama dia naksir sama alumni tahun kemaren, namanya Luhan.- ini bakal nyanyi _bebi bebi bebi oouuh~ bebi bebi bebi oooh~~~ bebi bebi bebi ooh~ babi babi babi oooh~~ _(ketahuan gak apal lagunya)

Sesampainya di hutan lindung cewek-cewek langsung ngelirik gue sementara si Kris nahan-nahan supaya kagak ketawa. Nah si Baekhyun ni gue blom cerita, si Baekhyun itu anak dosen biologi jadi sekarang dia ikut ke hutan lindung bareng kelas gue. Gue merasa terhina banget lah intinya, udah mirip pocong, diliat sama si Baekhyun lagi. Malu tingkal maximal.

"Eh Canyol, ambilin tuh daunnya masukin ke tas elu, lumayan buat bikin sayur asem!" katanya si Yuri terus ketawa-tiwi, dia ini adeknya dosen gue, secara nggak langsung merupakan bibinya Baekhyun. Nah terus muncul tuh entah siapa, ucuk-ucuk ketawa aja. Lebar banget lagi ketawanya. Gila-gilaan lah tuh si Yuri ama cewek. "Lo pembantu? Ikut ikutan study tur? Mo ngapain? Ngumpulin daon hah?" katanya si cewek. Hina banget.

"Broh, lo niat kagak sih? Buruan!" katanya si Kris, tangannya udah siap gandeng. "Gue?" kata gue. Si Kris ngangguk. Gue pun nyamperin dia dan ngegandeng tangan dia, si Kris liat-liat sambil manggut sementara gue nunduk. Mirip banget sama tuan-pembantu.

**8. Baekhyun**

Akhirnya waktu istirahat pun tiba, gue pergi ke danau –kebetulan istirahatnya deket danau- jadi gue kesono buat lepas segala tetek bengek yang bikin gue jelek. Nah disitu juga ada Chen sama Baekhyun, tapi mereka jauh-jauhan. Yah lo tau lah kalo pasangan abis putus gimana. Akhirnya gue pun jongkok di pinggir, tengah-tengahnya Chen sama Baekhyun. Gue lepasin tuh kunciran pocongnya sama ngebasahin rambut gue.

Abis itu gue pun nunduk supaya air dirambut gue pada netes jadi baju gue gak basah, udah gitu pas nunduk gue ngerasa ada yang ngeliatin (kepedean) yang satu pake benci satunya lagi pake agak-jijik-tapi-kasihan , sejenis kaya gue ngeliat pengemis bawa botol minum tupperware. Warna ijo. Ngomongnya gini; _dee minta uitnya deee... belom makan sehari de... _tapi gue abaikan karena kata guru ngaji gue ngebantu tuh gak boleh ditunjukkin orang, karena justru bikin Ria. Lagian gue juga entah kapan ngajinya_-

Pas gue ngangkat kepala gue lagi semuanya normal, seperti biasa ga ada yang liatin gue. Berarti gue emang kepedean, 'kan? Yaudah abis itu gue diri. Barengan sama Baek, eh tiba-tiba si Chen yang di kanan juga diri. Jadi kalo baris Chen itu paling depan Baek itu paling belakang, gitu loh. Jadi otomatis jalan gue kecegat tapi gue ngerasa si Chen itu nyegat yang paling belakang.

_Baekhyun..._

_Latar-suara; akulah serigala; itu loh yang suka ada di ggs,kan temen2 kelas suka pada nyanyiin aslinya si author kaga tau lagunya kek gimana. Yaudah latar-suara pun di ubah jadi exo-wolf (tepuk tangan)_

"Yol, awas lu. Gue ada urusan ama si Baekhyun." Katanya si Chen. Ya gue gak maulah, mau diapain coba gebetan tersayang gue ini. Gue pun berinisiatif untuk melindungi Baekhyun di balik punggung lalu berkelahi sama Chen, kaya yang dilakuin superman atau spiderman.

Tapi di luar dugaan. Author kecewa, gue kecewa, pembaca kecewa. Baekhyun malah maju ke depan, ngelewatin gue. Bahkan gak ngeliat gue. Kayak robot. "Yun? Hyun? Baekhyun?" panggil gue. Si Chen senyum-senyum. TAPI INI LEBIH DILUAR DUGAAN! LATAR SUARA JADI KEREN SEKETIKA KARENA TIBA-TIBA; Baekhyun nonjok Chen di pipi nya! Dengan tendangan brazil yang ia pelajari di beladiri hakpidonya, Baekhyun pun menendang Chen! Ya bung, apa yang akan terjadi pada Chen setelah ini? Wah! Baekhyun menendangkan kakinya ke perut Chen! "Lu ngapain Yol! Ayo kita kabur!"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah Baekhyun nangis di pelukan gua (eaa)...

Dia genggam tangan gue...

Erat...

_#EFEK SLOW MOTION# #EA# latar suara; exo – what is love (eaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) _

**9. Baikan**

"Gue kira lo kerasukan apa gak mau gue lindungi, ternyata lo jago juga hakpido hehe. Kasian si Chen sampe di kompras ama si Xiumin." Kata gue. Oh iya, Xiumin ini satu tingkat ama si Luhan jadi udah lulus. Nah kalo Kris, dia masuknya rada telat(?) dikit jadi lulusnya tahun ini. Tapi keliatannya si Xiumin malah merona citra tuh ngobatin si Chen.

Gue merasa cemen banget, masa iya Baekhyun yang standarnya 'uke' ini jago banget. Sedangkan gue yang seme malah gak bisa apa-apa, masak indomi aja dibantuin Juleha. Tapi untungnya berkat Baekhyun, gue gak kenapa-napa, hehe.

"Ehm.. nggak apa-apa." Katanya. Singkat, padet, jelas.

Lantas gue pun mendekat. "Yun, baekan yuk?" kata gue, njabat tangan. Si Baekhyun mikir bentar, lantas akhirnya ngangguk. Kita pun baikan. Latar-suara penutup chapter ini; we are the champion, ma freeeen~~

**Bersambung**

_Chan say_

Yosh akhirnya selesai juga capek binggo mulut gue cuap-cuap sama lo pada daritadi heheh jadi _here is this,, _Hunhan muncul walopun cuman nyempil doang heheh Hunhan shipper jangan marah ya. Itu ChenMin juga ada heheh. Tapi tetep lah utamanya gue ama Baekhyun. Eh tapi sebenernya gue juga bingung lah disini utamanya gue ama Baek apa Kris ama Suho?

Dan buat semua pembaca yang baik, heheh, terutama yang ngefans sama gue (pingin banget gitu ya gue punya fans hahahahah-galucu) sangat-sangat menyesal gue mau bilang disini /tarik nafas/ chapter depan... _author kagak make pov gue lagi... _yaelah padahal baru 2 chapter huuu aku ceeediiih T-T katanya gue ngedrama banget T-T si author mau pindah ama yang lebih celius T-T

DAN DIA KAGAK NGASIH TAU GUE HUUEEE MAMAAAH! BAEKHYUN! /di tampol Baekhyun/ ekhem, yaudah ya, sekian. gue gak mau kalian kangen sama kata-kata gue yang rada frontal sana frontal sini, pembantu kerja dulu okey bye~

( kayaknya gue denger suara ) ( kek gini : _yeaaay..! bukan silebay lagi..! / yess akhirnya kagak pake sudut pandang si yol! asoooy! / haaah (siapa ini?) / makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton chsi kan gini akibatnya! rasain lu yol! _)


End file.
